Dua Orang yang Terlarang
by liar.aniya
Summary: Jungkook mencintai Taehyung. Meski dengan sosok yang berbeda, pria itu masih terasa sama. Jungkook ingin bersama Taehyung, meski artinya menjadi seorang yang berlumur dosa. VKOOK. Songfiction.


FICTION. AU. VKOOK.

SONGFICTION.

.

KINJIRATERA FUTARI by JKT48.

.

Warning!

 _AKU = Jungkook._

 _DIA = Taehyung._

Bayangin aja, jangan harap ada nama mereka dalam cerita.

 **DAN,**

 **apapun yang kalian temukan nanti, percayalah aku tidak menyinggung apapun, itu murni untuk menunjang cerita.**

 **Maaf, untuk typo.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Pepohonan, embun pagi,**

 **bagaikan desahan seseorang.**

 **Danau yang tidak ada di peta.**

 **Airnya tenang bagaikan tertidur.**

.

Rasanya masih sama, sebanyak apapun aku datang kemari. Tetap seperti pertama kali. Udara dingin yang menusuk, paling tidak tubuhku terlindung dalam jaket. Di bawah pohon Alpen ini, aku berdiri menunggu. Setiap waktu _-jika memang ada waktu._ Sembari menikmati tenangnya air yang memenuhi mata. Karena memang hanya itulah yang selalu menyambutku.

Seseorang datang. Dari balik tubuh dan langsung memelukku. Dekapannya hangat meski yang kurasakan adalah dingin dari rahang yang menyentuh pipi. Sebuah kecupan kilat, ringan tapi menyengat, mendarat di sudut bibir. Aku tersenyum. Hanya aku, tidak dengannya.

 _Merindukanmu.  
_ _Mencintaimu.  
_ _Aku._

Bisikan itu. Terlalu membuai untukku tidak menutup mata. Meresapi setiap kata darinya; adalah sesuatu paling membahagiakan di samping bahwa semua itu begitu menyesakkan. Sebelah tangan merambat naik ke bahu. Membimbingku untuk berbalik di tengah netra yang masih terpejam.

.

 **Kehilangan kata-kata.**

 **Kesedihan yang terlalu sepi.**

 **Di ujung akhir kenangan ini.**

 **Tempat yang dahulu ingin kudatangi.**

.

Satu usapan di kelopak mata kiri. Bersamaan dengan ciuman yang membuat siapapun iri. Namun aku sadar, bahwa tidak akan ada yang merasa panas hati kerena memang tak akan ada yang melihat ini. Di sini, hanya ada kami. Berdua, kami bersembunyi. Berdua, berbagi sunyi. Berdua, menelan rasa mati atas apapun yang esok akan terjadi.

Tautan bibir yang tak kunjung lepas, membuatku sulit menjaga napas. Sekali remat di satu pundak, cukup untuk memberi tahunya bahwa aku sudah sesak. Belum berani membuka mata tapi aku yakin, tatapan tajam yang mendebarkan melayang darinya.

 _Buka!_

Satu kata yang begitu lembut, sekalipun tak pernah dapat ku lawan. Hal pertama, hazel yang nyalang membuat nyaliku hilang. Apa yang harus ku katakan. Rasa takut, dilingkupi resah juga amarah. Semua nyata dalam sepasang netra di hadapanku.

 _Pergilah sejauh mungkin._

Hal yang seharusnya kukatakan. Tapi pikiran bahwa itu hanya akan menyulutnya menjadi semakin berang. Aku mengalah untuk mengucap tiga kata; membalas ucapan yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sandi wajib dalam setiap pertemuan.

 _Merindukanmu.  
_ _Mencintaimu.  
_ _Hanya padamu._

Lagi, ciuman menyatukan raga kami. Erat dan sesak. Anggap saja aku bodoh, karena kali ini aku tak berniat berhenti meski _peparu_ tak kuat lagi. Biarlah aku mati; dalam tubrukan bibir yang memabukkan; dalam dekapan lengan yang seakan menyesatkan.

.

 **Sampai mana pun, dirimu, kucintai.**

 **Sampai kapan pun, dirimu, dicintai.**

 **Saling mempercayai keabadian.**

 **Dosanya, pertemuan kita.**

.

 _Sampai mana pun, d_ _irimu.  
_ _Kucintai._

Adalah kata yang ku dengar di antara beratnya tarikan udara. Sengalan napas yang saling menyahut tidak terjaga. Hangat bibirnya masih terasa, di pucuk belah atas milikku, dia yang berkata.

Tanpa meminta aku tahu dia juga ingin aku bicara. Membalas lagi ungkapan darinya. Terlampau tahu akan tabiatnya; yang selalu ingin mendengar setiap kataku untuknya. Bahwa benar aku cinta dia. Bahwa benar ada yang mencintainya. Meski hanya satu orang di dunia.

 _Sampai kapan pun,_ _dirimu.  
_ _Dicintai._

Akhirnya, senyum terukir di bibir yang tebal. Merah membara sepanas rasa api. Membuatku ikut tersenyum kembali. Walaupun rasanya begitu menyiksa di hati. Kala sadar mungkin ini senyum terakhir untuk dapat aku nikmati.

Perbedaan juga persamaan. Silih berganti hanya menjadi penghalang. Takdir kami yang terikat pada kekangan alam yang tak bisa termusnahkan. Hanya satu tambahan yang harus menjadi alasan putusnya hati untuk bertahan.

Aku, satu-satunya putra dalam keluarga; di mana semua anggota menjunjung hidup dalam ajaran dan pengampunan Tuhan. Taat pada aturan, belenggu seorang Paus yang _-bagiku; hanya menurutku-_ begitu kejam.

Sedang dirinya, laki-laki tanpa ikatan saudara; tanpa keluarga. Hidup tanpa tujuan membuatnya tersesat dalam kesendirian. Terkucil dan di benci. Hanya karena asupannya tidak sama dengan kami. Kutukan dia lewati seorang diri. Bersama kesakitan sehabis keluar dari persembunyian.

Pertemuan kami mungkin kebetulan. Tapi aku yakin bahwa cinta diantara kami adalah hal abadi. Paling kekal di muka bumi. Sekalipun aku mati disamping dia yang terus sanggup berdiri.

* * *

.

 **Kumohon,**

 **maafkanlah cinta kita ini.**

 **Yang tak terkabul.**

 **Sembunyikan dalam hati.**

.

Satu hari, ketika aku sibuk mencari lembar obat dalam daun-daun. Memetiknya, menyimpan dalam keranjang. Anyir darah mengusik hidung, menuntun kakiku masuk lebih dalam dari batas hutan yang biasa kudatangi. Menemukan seorang lelaki bersandar, terkapar dengan dua panah perak. Di tangan dan di kaki.

Tanpa sadar terucap doa dan dia kesakitan. Berteriak kesal, menyuruhku diam, atau mungkin juga memohon ampunan. Padaku yang masih merapal. Aku hentikan bibir dan mendekatinya. Seharusnya tidak karena aku tahu siapa dia.

Satu-satunya yang harus aku hindari.

Tapi luka dan rintihannya tak mampu membuatku melangkah pergi. Kucabut yang menyakitinya dan sadar mengapa dia menjadi lemah. Bukan hanya perak, ada air suci juga remahan daun dengan bunga ek yang entah bagimana bisa dijadikan lumaran anak panah. Tidak cukup untuk membunuh tapi sakitnya pasti tak tertahan. Sedikit banyak aku tahu pengetahuan itu; efek dari banyak baca buku.

 _Pergi, atau ku bunuh._

Dia terpejam mengatakan itu. Giginya bergemeletuk. Mungkin menahan hasrat untuk menghisapku. Terdengar bagus, aku muak di sini. Akhirat mungkin tempat yang harus segera ku sambangi. Tapi yang terjadi justru dia yang pergi. Melesat seperti cahaya.

Entah apa yang kupikir, esok harinya aku datang, ke tempat dia terkapar. Diam di dekat danau. Yang bahkan tidak ku sadari kemarin. Lalu seseorang datang.

Mata merah, kilap keganasan yang entah bagaimana bisa langsung kurasakan. Begitu cepat hingga tak sanggup menghindar, aku hanya bersandar, akibat himpitan juga leher yang dicengkeram. Kulitnya dingin tapi leherku panas. Cekikan itu menguat.

 _Kau sungguh ingin mati?_

Tak bisa menjawab, hanya angguk. Aku terbatuk, reflek tubuh yang sakit kurang napas. Setitik air jatuh dari sudut mata. Entah mengapa dia melepasku. Berbalik badan, sedang aku jatuh membungkuk pada tanah.

Hampir hilang jika aku tak sempat memeluk kakinya. Bertanya, kenapa tak mau meneguk habis darahku. Jawabnya, tak ada dosa dalam diriku. Heh, tahu apa dia tentangku. Dasar bodoh.

 _Aku bohong. Aku berzina.  
Menutupi itu dari semuanya, tetap menjadi seorang anak berbakti di keluarga dan gereja.  
Padahal, aku pendosa._

 _._

 _Ya, kau bohong.  
_ _Ini bohongmu yang pertama._

Aku terkejut. Aku memang suci, tak tersentuh dan sangat terjaga. Tapi sungguh, aku sudah muak. Hidup terkekang dalam paham Paus yang mengatasnamakan diri sebagai utusan Tuhan. Juga keluarga yang begitu percaya pada aturan kolot yang memuakkan tak masuk akal.

 _Jika memang menyedihkan.  
Datang kemari, tapi,  
hanya untukmu menangis._

.

 **Kumohon,**

 **kepada takdir yang kejam ini,**

 **berserah diri.**

 **Kita berdua yang terlarang.**

.

Aku terus datang. Nyaris setiap hari. Duduk di bawah pohon atau menyelupkan kaki ke dalam air, menenangkan diri, juga menangis. Harusnya aku dihukum, kan? Tuhan harus menyambuk kaki-kaki ku, yang terus datang kemari.

Mendekati dua bulan. Menjadi rutinitasku untuk bertandang. Dia tak pernah terlihat. Tak pernah muncul. Hanya danau yang luas dengan gemirisik angin yang menjadi teman.

Tapi sekali, pernah dia datang ketika aku menyayat lengan atasku. Tempat yang tak akan terlihat oleh orang lain. Hanya perlu menutupnya dengan baju berlengan panjang.

 _Apa menangis saja tak membantumu?!  
_ _Atau kau memang memancingku?!_

Aku tertawa pelan. Matanya begitu tajam, terlihat siap menerkam dengan kemarahan yang tak dapat dia pendam.

 _Berhenti hanya mengawasiku.  
Aku lelah bicara pada air atau angin._

Dia diam di tempatnya. Lima meter di sampingku. Jika barusan dia mendengar bisikanku yang teramat pelan. Bukankah sejak kemarin dia juga dengar keluhan dan panggilan dari mulutku? Yang dengan lantang aku katakan.

Aku menaruh pisau. Bangkit dengan niat berjalan mendekati dia. Tanpa langkah ragu. Berhenti selangkah di depannya. Menyentuh rahang tegas yang dingin. Dia menggeram dan memejam. Mencoba tidak menampik atau justru menyakiti tanganku. Darah di lengan ini pasti mengganggunya.

 _Kau,  
masih cinta Aku._

Dia berbalik setelah menyentak tanganku yang menyentuhnya. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar dia menyuruhku untuk membersihkan aliran darah di lengan. Juga bahwa dia tidak menyangkal.

.

 **Bagaikan, melempar batu ke danau,**

 **di hatiku riak air meluas.**

 **Tak bisa dengan orang lain.**

 **Apakah ini tak boleh?**

.

Ya, cintanya padaku memang tak hilang. Meskipun jiwanya telah melayang.

Empat tahun aku mencari, mengikuti setiap berita dalam koran yang memuat seorang laki-laki bangkit dari kubur dan menjelma menjadi seorang vampir. Pertama kali aku lihat siluet fotonya yang hitam dan buram, aku tahu dia adalah lelaki yang tujuh tahun lalu mati karena sebuah hukuman. Membiarkanku hidup dalam kungkungan.

Laki-laki itu adalah yang kini menjilat lenganku. Garis luka yang sekejap kemudian menghilang. Sapuan lidah yang menyesatkan, buat aku merinding oleh rasa takut yang juga menyenangkan. Rasanya memang nikmat, buat akalku meliar.

Mata kami bertemu. Tanpa bisa menahan, tanganku melingkar di atas bahu. Menjaganya untuk tidak bergerak jauh. Satu usapan, aku beri di atas kepala. Jariku menyisir surai sepekat malam. Persis dengan milikku.

 _Hanya begini. Tidak apa, jika hanya ini._

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti pada apa yang merasuk ke dalam diri. Bukankah dia harusnya aku hindari? Tapi memang hatiku tak sanggup untuk berlari. Tujuh tahun, berkencan gonta-ganti pasangan, nyatanya tak pernah ada yang bisa menjeratku seperti ini; sekuat ini.

Bahkan tanpa kata, dia menahan kakiku untuk berpaling. Binar netra kelamku hanya untuknya. Tuhan, tidakkah kau paham? Hanya padanya aku tak berdaya. Hanya dengannya aku bahagia. Hanya karena dirinya aku gila.

Setelah hukuman yang dia terima. Penggalan kepala dan kini keabadian yang pasti akan menyiksa. Buruan dan kebencian dari orang-orang, tidakkah itu cukup?

 _Jangan lagi ambil dia._

Aku mengulang harapan itu dalam hati. Terus tanpa berniat untuk berhenti. Meski aku sadar, mungkin takkan ada lagi doa milikku yang akan di dengar, apalagi untuk dikabulkan. Tapi katanya, Tuhan itu penyayang, kan? Sekalipun pada hambanya yang nakal. Jadi, apa kami yang kembali menjalin rasa adalah sebuah kesalahan tak termaafkan?

Aku tahu benar jawabannya. Tapi peduli apa jika yang aku dapat dari dia bukanlah penolakan. Meski harus menahan diri teramat sukar. Nyatanya dia rela melawan hati iblis dalam dirinya. Untuk tidak menggigitku, tidak pernah mengisap darahku, apalagi berniat membunuhku.

.

 **Kapal di tepian danau,**

 **diikat tali yang sangat erat.**

 **Jika menghindari keramaiann**

 **harus pergi ke dunia yang amat jauh.**

.

Hampir setengah tahun. Rutinitasku tetap sama. Menyelinap di setiap waktu yang aku punya. Untuk datang menemui dia.

Ku bilang, aku ingin menyeberang ke sisi danau. Ada lobang goa yang hanya bisa dicapai dengan melewati tengah danau. Ternyata itu tempat dia sembunyi, selama ini. Dia pernah membawaku ke sana, dengan memelukku lalu melesat cepat.

Tapi aku ingin dimanja. Seperti dulu, kala dia masih seorang manusia. Memberlakukanku layaknya permata. Jadi, aku minta sebuah kapal. Berharap aku bisa duduk di sana berdua bersama dia. Menikmati suasana, alam sebagai latar, canda tawa, dan romansa.

Aku adalah pusat dunianya. Entah sampai kapan bisa tetap seperti ini, aku tidak peduli.

Dia masih tampan, bahkan lebih dari yang kuingat. Bukan karena dinginnya malam aku menggigil. Sapuan tangan darinya yang membuat tulangku beku. Setelah sekian lama tidak berbagi napas, aku jelas ingat rasa bibirnya tetap sama. Pusing hanya karena lumatan dari dia.

Pening semakin menguasai ketika mulut panasnya mendarat di pipi, rahang, leher, bahu, hingga di atas tulang selangka. Usapan di punggung menambah sengsara. Dinginnya tangan melekat di atas dada; main dengan puting susu.

Kami hilang akal. Hanya sentuhan mabuk yang melanda pikiran; saling menggesek kulit mencari kehangatan. Panas tubuhku menyatu dengan tubuhnya yang dingin.

Mulutnya terus bergerak. Bolak-balik rahang hingga dada. Menyesap seakan dia sakit jiwa.

Namanya terus mengalun dari bibir. Juga desah menggoda nalar, rintihan gairah, pekik kenikmatan. Memang apalagi yang bisa kulakukan di bawah kuasanya yang seperti ekstasi?

Aku merengek saat lidahnya menjilat paha bagian dalam. Oh, sejak kapan dia selesai mencumbu tubuh atasku? Tak satupun aku mendapat gigitan, tapi sungguh begini saja sudah buat aku melayang. Lalu apa yang akan aku rasakan ketika dia melesak jauh dalam tubuhku?

 _A, Akh!_

Sakit. Perih. Panas. Dingin. Sesak.

Aku yakin kukuku mencakarnya. Menancap di kulit punggungnya. Tapi akulah yang menyengguk, terisak dalam tangis. Ciuman di bahuku tak cukup membuatku tenang. Aku menggigit bahunya. Sekuat yang aku bisa hingga rahangku kaku. Tapi rasanya tetap tak hilang.

Aku tidak ingin merasakan ini tapi aku tak mau kalau harus berhenti. Ini mimpiku; tujuh tahun lalu, empat tahun lalu, dan di malam-malam yang baru kemarin berlalu.

Dia bergerak, aku menahan karena sakitnya belum hilang. Tapi kuatnya dia tak mampu ku lawan. Awalnya pelan. Perlahan, berubah, meningkat menjadi cepat. Lagi suaraku mengalun, keenakan. Terdengar lebih tercekat.

 _Hm'mm! Ak, ah!_

Masih sakit, hanya sedikit. Kalah oleh nikmat yang terus menghantam. Setiap pertemuan ujung kemaluan dengan titik terdalam, aku hanya memekik. Mohon padanya untuk terus menyentuh apapun itu yang membuatku melayang kehilangan akal. Terbang dalam awang-awang. Begitu gila dalam kemaksiatan. Persetan.

Aku merasakan jemari melingkupi genitaliaku. Semakin merangkapku pada kepuasan nafsu. Pekik lagi, desah lagi. Tubuh melengkung. Hampir berpikir tulang belakangku mungkin akan patah. Dia semakin kuat bergerak. Cepat dan terampil. Surgaku di depan mata, muncul bersama keluarnya sperma, teriakkan nama. Aku mengejang hingga jari kaki.

Berhenti sejenak. Dia kembali sibuk menghentak. Meski samar, aku melihat bibirnya tersenyum. Wajahku di usap, menghapus jejak keringat. Nikmat kembali menghampiri ragaku. Dia terus menatapku lekat ketika menunduk mengecupi setiap mili wajahku. Masih dengan tubuh bawahnya yang konstan bergerak.

 _Aku mencintaimu,  
_ _Cantikku, yang tampan._

Pujian yang membuatku lupa diri. Aku ingin waktu berhenti. Biarkan kami terus seperti ini. Tenggelam dalam kenikmatan dunia tanpa takut pada akhir waktu. Aku di bawah kungkungannya yang terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan. Melihatnya berusaha membuatku terus nyaman.

 _Hiks! Ahk- uh! Datkk-Hiks! Tang-ehm._

Aku berusaha mengatakan bahwa aku akan datang. Gelengan kepala semakin kencang. Seiring tubuhku yang terus di koyak hingga titik terdalam. Dia juga akan keluar. Oh, dia datang. Dua detik setelah benihku keluar.

Seingatku, ini rasa nikmat yang tak pernah tertandingi. Hangat cairannya masuk hingga celah terkecil dalam ronggaku. Tubuh yang kini memelukku, kepala yang bergerak di ceruk leherku. Dan permulaan yang kembali dia lakukan untuk bergaul denganku. Membawa kesenangan tersendiri bahwa bukan hanya aku yang jatuh begitu dalam pada pesonanya. Dia juga tak bisa lepas dari jeratku, ternyata.

Malam indah yang panjang, menyenangkan, juga melelahkan. Entah apa yang akan ibu dan ayahku katakan nanti. Mendapati aku tak pulang hari ini. Memilih bercinta dengan sosok yang tengah semua orang benci.

.

 **Jangan kau salahkan dirimu sendiri.**

 **Janganlah kamu menangis sendirian.**

 **Saling memahami kebahagiaan.**

 **ciuman,**

 **ikatan yang erat.**

.

Tak pernah ada canggung dalam diri kami. Bahkan setelah malam yang kami bagi. Justru dari sanalah sikapnya berubah, lebih terbuka denganku. Sering mencium dan memeluk. Mengatakan dia cinta aku. Lucu, akukan sudah tahu.

Pernah aku mendapatinya mengerang kesakitan seperti pertama kami bertemu dengan sosoknya yang tidak lagi berstatus manusia. Anak panah di bahu juga betis. Kali ini aku menangis melihatnya meringis sakit. Mereka begitu kejam. Dia hanya butuh makan, yang mati oleh taringnya juga hanyalah orang-orang tidak berperikemanusiaan, tapi kenapa dia harus merasa kesakitan.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan kami. Merekalah yang terlalu senang menghakimi, melewati batas manusiawi.

Setelah selesai mencabut panahnya. Aku menerjang tubuh lemahnya. Lukanya memang akan pulih sendiri, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Kenapa dia harus di benci? Sedang yang mengubah dia justru di puja sampai mati.

Aku menangis, kami menangis. Bersama berbagi air mata dalam kesekian kali ciuman memabukkan. Mengikat lagi masing-masing diri dengan penyatuan raga.

.

 **Jikalau,**

 **dahulu aku tidak terlahir seperti ini,**

 **tak akan pernah berpisah.**

 **Jikalau,**

 **dahulu aku tidak terlahir seperti ini,**

 **Kita berdua kan terikat.**

.

Aku berandai, seandainya aku adalah wanita. Maka dulu, kisah cinta ini tak akan di anggap hina. Hingga memisahkan kita. Tapi, dia bilang, mungkin jika aku memang lahir sebagai wanita. Belum tentu kami akan saling jatuh cinta. Karena nyatanya dia tidak melirik ke arah wanita.

Dan aku masih terus berandai, jika aku wanita, bukankah mungkin jika kami sudah berumah tangga. Terikat dalam pernikahan. Aku juga tak akan muak pada dunia ini hanya karena membenci Paus beserta kaumnya yang telah merenggut nyawa kekasihku. Mendoakan dia agar masuk neraka dengan api membara bersama kekekalan penyiksaan. Sialan. Harusnya merekalah yang di hukum.

.

 **Sampai mana pun dirimu kucintai.**

 **Sampai kapan pun dirimu dicintai.**

 **Saling mempercayai keabadian.**

 **Dosanya, pertemuan kita.**

.

 **Kumohon.**

 **Kumohon,**

 **maafkanlah cinta kita ini,**

 **yang tak terkabul.**

 **Sembunyikan dalam hati.**

.

 **Kumohon.**

 **kepada takdir yang kejam ini,**

 **berserah diri.**

 **Kita berdua yang terlarang.**

.

 **Dahulu aku tidak terlahir seperti ini,**

 **tak akan pernah berpisah.**

 **Jikalau,**

 **dahulu aku tidak terlahir seperti ini.**

 **Kita berdua kan terikat.**

* * *

.

Di sinilah kami berdiri. Setelah menunggu kapan kami akan kembali diadili. Tibalah hari ini. Di depan keluargaku, di depan ayah ibuku. Di hadapan petinggi gereja yang menatapku hina. Aku berdiri seolah tak ingin lari.

Padahal tadi, berulang kali aku minta dia untuk pergi. Atau jika tak ingin sendiri lagi, dia bisa membawaku untuk turut. Bersembunyi di manapun tempat yang bisa kita sambangi. Tapi seperti cintanya untukku yang tak padam, keras kepalanya tak juga menghilang.

Setelah ciuman terakhir kami di danau tadi. Puluhan orang berjubah hitam mengelilingi kami. Menangkap kami. Dia hanya diam, tanpa perlawanan berjalan dengan kekangan besi di tangan. Aku yakin dia kuat untuk melepas itu. Tapi tidak dilakukan.

 _Apa yang membuatmu jadi bodoh dengan menjalin hubungan dengan iblis?_

 _Karena dia kekasihku._

 _Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa dia kekasihmu yang sudah mati tujuh tahun lalu?_

Aku menyeringai. Rasa senang membumbung dalam hati. Pengakuan yang selalu ingin aku ungkap dalam hidup.

 _Karena aku kekasihnya. Bukan hal sulit untuk mengenali dia._

Hukuman penggal kembali dijatuhkan. Kali ini untuk diriku. Ibuku hanya menangis. Sedang ayahku, entahlah, ekspresi apa yang kini dia pasang. Dan dia, kekasihku, justru menatapku dengan senyum kemenangan. Membuat aku ikut tersenyum. Inilah tujuannya, tujuanku juga. Kami bukannya menyerah. Kami hanya sebentar mengalah.

Setelah kepalaku lepas. Dia yang akan mengeksekusi. Semua orang tanpa kecuali.

.

 **Yuk, kita naik kapal ke danau.**

 **Kalau kau lelah mendayung, tidurlah dalam dekapanku.**

 **Karena di dalam mimpi, kita, akan terus saling mencinta.**

.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya duduk di tepi danau. Rasanya sudah tiga tahun aku tidak menemuinya. Kulihat dia bersenandung. Aku tahu dia sadar aku datang. Tapi sengaja berpura dia tak dengar langkah kakiku. Jadi aku merangkulnya di bahu. Bergelayut membebankan diriku padanya. Tersenyum bersama setelah kecupan pertamaku untuknya.

Dia beranjak. Tiba-tiba aku sudah tidak berpijak. Dia melesat, menggendongku, mendudukkan aku di perahu. Sepertinya ini perahu baru karena beda dengan apa yang kuingat. Dia duduk di depanku.

Dia bilang rindu. Aku juga begitu. Katanya, dia cinta aku. Rasanya jadi malu. Matanya tajam ketika tak kunjung mendengar balasanku. Huh, memangnya kapan dia tidak tahu perasaanku?

 _Merindukanmu.  
_ _Mencintaimu.  
_ _Aku._

Dan, dia menciumku.

.

END  
.

* * *

Idenya udah lama tapi baru terealisasikan :D

Niatnya sih, songfiction. Tapi gk tahu deh ini nyambung atau gak.

Yang huruf tebal adalah lirik dari Kinjiratera Futari (Dua orang yang terlarang) Versi Bahasa Indonesia, milik JKT48.

Versi awalnya dipopulerkan oleh Team B; AKB48.

Versi lainnya dinyanyikan oleh Team K; AKB48.

Tapi karena lirik aslinya menyebutkan bawa mereka wanita, jadi aku pake versi JKT48. Lebih ambigu, menurutku.

Dan sebenarnya ini lagu bahwa mereka akan berpisah karena tahu hubungan ini terlarang, tapi gak sanggup bikin TaeKook pisah.

.

Ada pertanyaan?

.

Kritik dan saran?

Silakan isi di kolom review yaa~~~

Karena ini oneshot aku sangat mengharap review kalian, readers-nim.

Bye-byee~~~~


End file.
